EL ARO
by Vampire-Dei
Summary: una oscura fuerza sobre natural tomara contacto con nuestros sobrevivientes


EL ARO

EL ARO

(planet survival)

ELENCO

Luna - Rachel Keller

Kaoru - Noah

Adan - Aidan Keller

Howard - Richard Morgan

Samara - Samara Morgan

Sharla (hermana de Rachel)

Ani- Ketie Embry

Tania - Becca Kotler

Menori - Anna Morgan

(Aquí los personajes no se conocen todavía)

Era una noche lluviosa ,parecia una tormenta voraz ,en una casa blanca ,en la habitación del fondo se encontraban dos estudiantes de la academia Soria ,contaban con unos 17 años no parecian ser buenas estudiantes ,tenian perzonalida de malpensada y arrogantes , Una de ellas tenia su cabello castaño rojizo ,con ojos azules, la otra era rubia y tenia ojos azules.(haganse que son las dos chicas que molestaban a Luna y a Sharla en el primer cap)

Tania: Vaya estoy ,aburrida ,no hay nada en la TV.

Ani: Si …

Tania:Estoy sola en el mundo .

Ani: Y yo.

Tania: Si tu me acompañas ,supongo.

Ani: Ay estoy aburrida .

Tania: Tranquila, oye has de una cinta de video que después que la ves resibes una llamada y se oye la voz de una niñia ,que te avisa que moriras en 7 dias y cumplidos los 7 dias ella te busca, sale del televisor ,justo a las 12: 00 de la noche… para.

Ani: Quien te lo dijo¡¡

Tania: Tranquila es puro cuento .

Ani: Es que ,cuando fuoimos de vacaciones a la cabaña ,la resebsion de Tv era mala y nos dieron cintas ,vimos una extraña ,y luego ,sono el telefono ….creimos que era una broma.

Su historia fue interrumpida por una llamada ambas voltearon a ver en reloj que indicaban la madea noche .Las chicas se acercaron sigilosamente Tania levanto el telefono poniendo una cara de suspenso para asustar a Ani ,quien tenia literalmente piel de gallina .Le entrego el telefono a su amiga .

Ani: Hola… mama … era Tania…. Si no nos quedaremos hasta tarde… esta bien…adios.

Colgo ,se dio cuenta que su amiga se habia ido mientras ablñaba por telefono ,decidio no darle importacia y fue a buscar un vaso de agua ,pero comenzo a oir ruidos de radiaccion ,la purta del refrigerador se abrio por si sola, avanzo timidamente ,cuando la cerro la pantalla del televisor se prendio ,penso que era su amiga asustandola , pero pudo ver el control remoto en el mueble ,lo que prosiguió a hacer fue desconectar el televisor, tuvo alivio hasta que sintio un ruido en el cuarto de arriba ,se dirigio a las escaleras ,y piso enzo a llamar a su amiga.

Tania: Ani…eres tu?... Ani… me oyes?

Comenzo a subir las escaleras ,con temor ,un miedo inimaginable ,llego arriba ,camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la habitación que permanecia cerrada ,poso su mano en la manilla y comenzo a girarla para abrir la puerto ,pero cuando abrio solo vio la televisión prendida y una niña ,lo siguiente fue solo un grito y silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unos cuantos dias después de eso , nadie explicaba como paso ,ni que sucedió ,ese dia era el velorio ,todo de silencio ,podemos ver a una pelinaranja caminar hacia un chico castaño, se miraron de frente para luego abrazarse en manera de consolación .

Luna: Kaoru.

Kaoru: Lo lamento.

Luna: Bueno ire ayudar a Sharla con los invitados.

Kaoru: Si , ve yo tengo que estar con Adan.

Luna : Si …

Kaoru : Adan (variaran los personajes ,Adan era humano)la debe estar pasando peor ,su hermana ,su confidente ,talvez ,aun no acepta el concepto de muerte ,el es mas pequeño.

Luna: Nos vemos después.

Luna se dirigio a la cocina para ayudar a su hermana ,por eso le confiaba cualquier cosa y esto no era la excepcion ,miro a Luna fijamente ,para luego derramar algunas lagrimas .

Luna: Tal vez no se como se siente perder una hija ,pero si se como se siene perder una madre. Sharla

Dicho esto la abraza con todas sus fuerzas .

Sharla: Luna si hubieras visto su rostro ,no eran un suicidio.

Flash Back

Se habre la puerta del cuarto de baño ,podemos odserbar a la misma chica rubia ,en una posición fetal ,con su tez palido azulina ,los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta , parecia que le hubieran intentado derretir el rostro,

Fin de Flash Back

Luna: Lo lamento ,en verdad.

Sharla: Luna llevate a Adan ,esta casa no es segura para el.

Luna: Ah si..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-

En otro sitio se encontraba un niño de unos 8 años que miraba sin parapadear las escaleras sentia que algo lo llamaba ,decidio subir ,camino hasta la misma habitación donde habia entrado su hermana ,entro encontrando la mismatelevision ,pero apagada ,se quedo en trance viendo toda la habitación en toda su oscuridad ,un trance que fue roto por Kaoru.

Kaoru: Adan ,que haces aquí?

El no respondio ,eso hiso que la preocipacion de Kaoru aumentara ,el se hinca para estar a su altura ,poso sus manos en sus hombros y luego lo abrazo.

Kaoru: Adan se que esto es duro.

Adan: Ella tiene la culpa.

Kaoru: Quien?

El niño guardo ,silencio ,siempre se comportaba en un aspecto misterioso su pasatiempo era tomar fotografias como asi su padre Bell ,pero después de su su muerte solo demostraba emociones con su hermana y con nadie mas ,se podria decir que era mas misterioso que Kaoru .El muchacho no le pudo contestar ,ya que Luna entro corriendo.

Luna: Adan nos vamos.

Sin oponerse el chico alisto sus cosas y se fue con Luna y Kaoru.

Paso una semana después del accidente ,y Luna estaba como siempre corriendo en su auto ,se dirigio a una escuela y entro rapido ,ahí encontro a Adan dibujando ,quien al verla salio y se dirigio al auto ,la profesora y Luna, se quedaron un poco perplejas al ver su comportamiento ,un segundo después la profesora clavo la mirada en Luna.

Profesora: Podria venir un momento.

Luna: Si, para que?

Profesora: Por los dibujos de Adan.

Luna: Pero , son dibujos de niños ,que problema abria?

Profesora: Son un poco inusuales en un niño.

La profesora condujo a Luna asu escritorio donde saco varios dibujos identicos, esos dibujos eran de crayon se podia ver una casa , y en el suelo se podia ver a una chica castaña con una lagrima en su rostro enterrada en el suelo.

Luna: Debe entender la muerte de su hermana fue hace una semana.

Profesora: Una semana? ,disculpe ,pero esto de de hace dos meses.

Luna: Que? … bueno me tengo que ir … gracias y Adios.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
